Dis Lexics vault of Secrets
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.
1. Green Eyed Leviathan

Dis Lexics vault of Secrets

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**why didnt i do something like this sooner? honestly, I have no idea. anyway, for the first instalment, it is an answer to DZ2s Abandoned Harry challenge.**

Green Eyed Leviathan

The rain fell in sheets, making visibility all but naught, falling hard enough for the drops to fling high into the air. most people would take one look at the weather and immediately go back to bed, regardless of their plans for the day. it was through this deluge that a small figure walked, occasionally stumbling and falling in a puddle. however, no matter how many times he fell, he always struggled back to his feet.

eventually though, even the strongest of bodies would give out, and this particular body was not strong at all. the figure tripped once again and, like all the other times, attempted to get to his feet. unfortunately, his body had given up. the person lay there, his mind swimming in an oily darkness, feeling the cold and wet seep into his bones as his eyes began to close. before they could though, the rain seemed to stop. the boy looked up and saw a person standing over him, holding an umbrella to shield him from the rain. all he could make out of the person was her womanly figure and the two pigtails her hair was styled into.

"Do you want to live boy?"

the boy looked up at the woman, his green eyes meeting her violet, almost glowing with determination and a desire to live,even if exhaustion had robbed him of his voice.

"In that case, I will save you," said the woman, crouching down before the boy, "From now on you shall live for my sake and serve me as my Emperor."

the girl placed something on the boys chest before the rain was lit up with blinding blue light. by the time it faded, both Master and Servant were gone.

ten years later

"Rose please be reasonable," said a dark haired man, only to be cut off as his daughter rounded on him from where she had been glaring at the old man across the desk.

"No father, i will not be reasonable," hissed the girl, "I have been reasonable and you have made no efforts to find my brother. now i am making an ultimatum. if you want me to stop Riddle, you will find my brother. if you don't agree, i will take everything that is mine and leave the country to its since the Potter family fortune is mine since Grandfather left it to ME when he found out what you did to Harry, along with the Gryffindor and the Black fortunes that will leave you with nothing. the choice is yours."

the girl sat back in her chair, her arms crossed under her generous bust and her green eyes full of determination.

the old man behind the desk seethed inside. this wasn't how it was supposed to go! the brat had been raised on his legends and was supposed to follow him willingly like the rest of the sheep in the world. ever since she had met that Gremory brat a few years ago she had began to show more independence than Dumbledore was comfortable with. not even loyalty or control potions worked like they should. it was getting to the point where Dumbledore was worried that all his plans for the Greater Good would be derailed. still, maybe he could regain some control if he get her brat of a brother back.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, cutting off James as he tried to convince Rose to reconsider, "It may take a while, but i will find your brother Rose."

he said this with his grandfatherly smile and sparkling eyes.

* * *

><p>unfortunately, finding the brat was proving rather difficult. his first stop had been the Dursley residence where he had had Lily and James leave their son a few days after Voldemort had attacked the Potter Cottage, only to find that the family had moved and left no forwarding address. after that he had set out and checked all the orphanages in the country, only to find zip. not even Fawks could find the brat (although that had more to do with the fact the bird had no intention of getting on the bad side of one of the most powerful people in the world, not that Dumbledore knew that). so he was forced to use his resources to check every lead he could find. normally he would just give up and tell Rose all he could find was a grave, but the girl had told him under no uncertain terms that if Harry was dead that she would leave. finally, after almost a year of searching, he found something. now here he was, Lily, James and Rose Potter at his side, standing before the wrought iron gates at the end of a sweeping drive leading up to the doors of a massive mansion.<p>

"You sure this is the place?" asked James, looking around at what the group could see of the grounds from through the gates.

"Yes, i confirmed it," said Dumbledore, "Harry is here."

Rose stepped forwards, placing a hand on the iron gates. instantly, a glowing blue circle appeared on the other side, shocking everyone but Rose whos eyes widened as something emerged from the magic circle.

he was a tall young man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes that glowed with an incredible amount of suppressed power. he was dressed in simple jeans and tshirt gripped tightly in one hand was an O-katana in a black sheath with a long piece of yellow fabric hanging from it, a decorative bronze guard and a blue wrapped handle.

"Welcome to the Sitri Manor Wizards," said the teen, "My name is Harrison Leviathan, how may I help you?"

* * *

><p>When Harry had sensed the wand wavers arrive, his first instinct had been to ignore them, but something had made him change his mind. maybe it was the presence of a Dormant Holy sword or maybe it was something else entirely he would likely never know. he had teleport to the front gate to greet the guests, only to be shocked and disgusted to find his parents who had abandoned him at his relatives house before his Master had found him along with an old man who was surrounded by an aura of greed and arrogance. he had been about to send them away, but his gaze had fallen on the last person there.<p>

she resembled his mother, but shared the same black hair as him, marking her as his younger sister. she was wearing what looked like a Japanese school uniform of all things, making him snicker slightly as he remembered a certain other girl he knew who was obsessed with all things Japanese. her hair reached her shoulders and was held out of her eyes by a black headband with a green ribbon on one side of her head. slung over one shoulder was a carry case that was practically oozing power to Harrys trained senses. whatever was in there was extremely powerful, especially since it was dormant and the vast majority of its power sealed. that interested him, as did the fact the girl was wearing the Gremory clan crest on a charm bracelet around her wrist.

"Welcome to the Sitri Manor Wizards," said Harry, "My name is Harrison Leviathan, how may I help you?"

"Hello, we're looking for a Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, "Could you tell us where we could find him?"

Harry just looked at him with an incredulous expression. he knew the wand waving community had the reputation with everyone else as being pathetically weak, insanely arrogant and having no common sense at all, but that was pushing it a bit. he looked exactly like the man standing next to him for crying out loud! Harry saw movement and glanced at his sister to see her facepalming, hard.

"Come on in, I'll take you to him," said Harry, opening the gates and leading the four wand wavers up the drive and into the house, turning of the main entrance hall and into the living room just off it. he flopped down on the couch and indicated to the seats across from him.

"Where is Harry?" asked Lily, "I thought you said you were taking us to him?"

Harry just gave her a look.

"My name was Harry Potter, but i cast that off when my Master took me in."

"Your master?" asked Dumbledore, a little worried. only the servants of Dark Wizards called others master.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but before he could the door slammed open and a pink and black blur shot into the room, crashing into Harry and knocking him to the floor.

"Oh Har-tan I've missed you so much*!" squealed the girl now crushing the life out of the teen and pressing his face into her bust.

the four Wand wavers looked on in shock as Harrys arms flailed wildly as he was suffocated, the movements becoming jerky as he began to succumb. all the while the girl continued to babble and hug him tightly, not even noticing when he went limp.

"Um, i don't think he can breath," said Rose.

"Hmm," the girl looked at the boy in her arms, only to gasp in horror when she saw his swirly eyes and blue face. she promptly began to shake him, hard.

"Oh no, don't leave me Harry-chan*!" shouted the girl.

"Who are you?" demand Lily.

the girl looked up at the humans, a glint of something in her eyes. she dropped Harry and turned to face the wizards.

"Hmm, I didn't think there was anyone in the supernatural world who wouldn't recognise me," said the girl before taking a closer look, "Oh, your Wizards, that explains it. well, I'm…"

she spun and struck a pose, revealing her Magical Girl outfit, complete with wand.

"...Serafall Leviathan*!"

she winked and a pink heart appeared. crickets could be heard chirping as the wand wavers tried to absorb what had just happened.

"I think you broke them Serafall-sama," said Harry, getting to his feet and brushing of his clothes.

"Aw, thats no fun*," said Serafall, pouting slightly, "Hurry up Harry-Chan, its nearly time to start the Game*!"

"Don't worry, i wont be long," said Harry, "Besides, I don't want to miss that fried chicken get his ass handed to him by Rias."

Serafall skipped from the room, leaving Harry to right his chair and sit back down, just in time for the wizards to shake themselves free of their stupor.

"Who was that Harry?" asked Dumbledore, mentally making plans to do away with the strange girl and get Harry under his control.

"That was my master, Serafall Leviathan," said Harry, "and before you think of trying anything with her, you should know she could flatten you and your school in the time it took you to get that wand of yours out of your pocket. one does not earn their place as one of the Four Great Satans by being weak after all."

"Wait, Satan?" asked Rose, her eyes widening, "That means your..."

Harry stood, a pair of bat-like wings emerging from his back and black lightning crackling around his form.

"I am Harrison Leviathan, also known as the Black Prince of Lighting," he said, "I serve Lady Serafall Leviathan of the Four Great Satans as her Queen and wield the Demonic Sword Yamato. its nice to meet you. now tell me what the parents who abandoned me to hell on earth want with me."

**And here is the first entry to my Vault! hope you all enjoy it and all future entries.**


	2. Green Eyed Destruction

my dumping ground

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**I should probably move this to the DXD section as this is yet another HP and DXD crossover! what can i say, i love the series! anyway, this isn't the answer to a challenge, just my imagination gone airy Enjoy!**

Green Eyed Destruction

Harry Potter was running for his life. he already knew everything had gone to hell the second he had touched that dratted cup. now he was trapped in the graveyard, hiding behind a gravestone listening to the monster that was Voldemort insult his parents and try to goad him into the open for an easy kill.

"_So this is it huh?" _thought the young wizard, _"I survive Quirrile, the Basilisk, the Dementors and this stupid tournament just to die here, hiding like a coward?"_

he could hear the laughter of the Death Eaters and the taunts of Voldemort ringing in his ears.

"_No."_

a faint glint appeared in his eyes.

"_No, I will not fall here. I am the son of Lily and James Potter and…_ I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"

the last part was shouted out loud as a huge blast of power erupted from Harrys body, vaporizing the gravestone he was hiding behind as he got to his feet. the laughter and jeering of the Death Eaters died as they stared at the boy in awe. the young wizard was pumping out so much power he made Dumbledore look like an ant. his form was surrounded with an aura of red and black energy that crackled and sparked, small bolts jumping of and carving furrows in the ground. Harry glared at Voldemort through eyes that were glowing a with the same red as his power.

"So, you've finally decided to stop hiding?" asked Voldemort, getting his emotions back under control. so what if the brat had a bit of power? nothing a quick Killing Curse couldn't deal with.

Harrys glare increased in intensity. he raised a hand and the aura surrounding him gathered and condensed into a large orb about ten meters across before condensing down to the size of a tennis ball.

"Shut up and disappear!" yelled the boy, thrusting the orb forwards. the orb of power erupted into a massive blast of energy that engulfed and instantly vaporized Voldemort, his snake and the large number of followers who had moved to stand behind their lord. the beam kept going until it hit the hill in the distance, vaporizing the hut there and the cursed ring buried in the foundations, leaving nothing in its wake but a slightly scuffed stone.

Harrys hand dropped back to his side as the glow vanished, leaving nothing but a tired boy. he fell to the ground face first, just as a glowing circle appeared next to him and disgorged a tall, middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that was tied as a loose ponytail with a black headband and bright blue eyes. His chin was covered short, red beard.

beside the man was a gorgeous young woman with short brown hair and bright green eyes, much like Harrys.

"This is definitely the place," said the man, taking in the destruction, "But what caused it? there aren't any of the Bael Clan in England and none of them could cause this much damage, Rias is still at school and it definitely wasn't Sirzechs."

his eyes moved to the woman whose eyes were locked on Harrys motionless form with a mixture of hope, disbelief and joy in them.

"Venelana?" asked the man, only to be ignored as the woman shakily stepped forwards and approached Harry.

she knelt beside him and turned him over, only to give a stifled gasp as she saw his face.

"Whats wrong?" asked the man, moving up beside his wife to look down at the boy, only to freeze as he saw the boy.

"Melqart, its him, its Harry," sobbed Venelana, "Its our son!"

**a short entry this time, but i hope you like it nonetheless. for those who cant guess, in this one Harry is the lost son of Lord and Lady Gremory and the younger brother of Rias and Sirzechs. if anyone wants to take up either this one or my previous entry, drop me a PM. I do however reserve the right to do my own version later.**


	3. Bladed Wings

my dumping ground

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**Yo, welcome to another instalment of my Vault. this chapter is a crossover of Harry Potter and Shakugan no Shana and will have some surprising twists.**

Bladed wings

safe havens are always necessary. sometimes one needs a place where they feel safe, others they just need a place to shelter from a storm. for 6 year old Freak, it was both. the little boy had been stumbling around in the woods where his uncle had dropped him since dusk. as it was now approaching midnight, that was quite a long time. Freak was hungry, tired and his broken arm was aching from the cold and abuse it had suffered. The Child had found his current sanctuary just an hour ago. it was a church, so old and overgrown that it provided little protection from the pouring rain. The Child sat where the altar had once stood below a huge stone cross behind him, the top part broken off, the pieces long since lost to time and nature.

The Child knew he was dieing. he could feel his life force ebbing, like a candle in the breeze. he wasn't afraid though. soon he would be with his mother and father again. soon, he would be at peace.

however, while the Child was ready, the being that resided within the church was not. this being was old and very, very powerful. when the small human child had stumbled into its home, the being had been intrigued as to what such a small child was doing in the middle of the forest alone on a night like this, and so had dipped into the childs mind. what it found made it angry. angry that a child of six years old was ready to die, angry that his own family had left him to die. however, it was also intregued at how similer this boy was to the human it had met so many centuries ago. for the past thousand years it had been content to just watch the humans, but now it was ready to interfere once more. the being reached out and gently brushed over The Childs consciousness.

The Child suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness. this didn't really bother him as he was well used to this from his time at his relatives house. he sat up and looked around, taking in the endless darkness that surrounded him. was this heaven? or some sort of hell for freaks? before the young boy could dwell on it further his eyes fell on the only other being in the dark world he found himself in. the small boys eyes moved up and up and up and up some more until they finally landed on the face of the huge being before him.

it resembled a massive bird with bronze feathers that shimmered and flickered like fire and gave of a melodious sound as they rubbed together. it stood on black legs, tipped with bronze talons, each the size of the small boys body and looked sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone with ease. its huge, bronze wings stretched out into the distance, its wingspan easily enough to over the entirety of Privet Drive. its huge head was equipped with a massive serrated beak and a pair of sharp silver eyes that gazed down on the small boy with interest.

in spite of the huge and intimidating being before him, the child had no fear of this being before him. he was ready to die and if this monstrous bird was to be his end, then so be it.

**"No one should ever be willing simply give up and die, Child of Magic," **said a deep, resonating voice,** "least of all a child who has barely begun his life. What is your name young one?"**

"I dont have one," said the Child, "only normal people get names."

The bird shifted, lowering its head to look the child in the eye. as it did, the true size of the avian was revealed as its pupil was larger than Harry was tall.

**"All things in this world possess names, young Magi," **said the bird, **"Everything from the rocks to the trees. if you do not have one, I suppose it falls to me to give you one. Hmm, you claim to be ready to die, but inside your heart is filled with the desire to fight. No, thats not right. your heart is filled with the desire to protect, to prevent others from feeling the pain you have felt. You hold the strength of heart to protect everything at the expense of your life if necessary. You remind me greatly of my last contracter, so I shall give you his name. You are now Salazar, named for the man who protected his comrades to his dying breath."**

The now named Salazar gazed up in awe at the first being who had cared enough to give him a name, and one that clearly meant a lot to it.

"What is your name Mr. Bird?"

the bird like being looked down at the child it had just named with a glint in its eye.

**"I suppose its only fair that you know my name," **said the being, **"My true name is the Wings of Bronze Blades, I am Samael, a Lord of the Crimson Realm."**

"whats the Crimson Realm?" asked Salazar.

**"It is the world that exists a step away from this one," **said the massive being, **"It is also known as the Neighbourhood where Humans cannot Tread, or the swirling temple. the beings of this world are referred to as Denizens and many consume the Power of Existence found in this world in order to sustain their existence and fuel their powers, leaving nothing but residue behind."**

"You mean those people walking around with flames in their chests?" asked the young boy, earning a shocked look from Samael.

**"So you can perceive the truth of the world?" **questioned the Crimson Lord, **"Hmm, I wonder... tell me child, how would you like to help keep this world safe?"**

"What do you mean?" asked Salazar.

**"There are some amongst the Crimson Denizens that do not believe in the consumption of Existence. you see, excessive feeding causes disruptions in the balance of the world that can result in catastrophic events. some of us create contracts with humans and hunt down those that threaten the balance. these are called Flame Hazes or, the less flattering, Tools of Destruction."**

"You mean like that drunk lady with the stupid talking book?"

The massive avain seemed to stumble in surprise, if one can stumble when one is floating, before laughter filled the dark space.

**"Ah, that is the perfect description for the Chanter of Elegies!" **crowed the huge bird, **"And an accurate one of Marcoshous! take that you stupid mutt!"**

After a few minutes, Samael finally calmed down enough to stop laughing, although a few snickers still escaped from his beak.

**"Yes, exactly like the 'Drunk and the Stupid talking book," **said the Crimson Lord, snorting slightly at the descriptions, **"Although I don't know how you came across those two as they usually avoid Britain..."**

the bird trailed off, a distant look in his eye, before shaking his head and continuing.

**"So what do you say? its a lonely and thankless life to be a Flame Haze, but you will be able to protect the world from the greatest threat to its safety."**

Salazar was silent for a moment before he looked up at Samael with a determined glint in his eye.

"I'll do it," he said, "I don't care about being lonely, I've always been alone."

The Crimson Lord nodded and drew himself up.

**"In that case, I, Samael, the Wings of Bronze Blades, accept you as my Contractor and Flame Haze. You shall fight in my name until your body is destroyed as the Jack of Blades."**

Young Salazar stood tall and proud before his new contracter.

"**As soon as you finish your training."**

the boy deflated.

**And this is the end of my latest addition to the Vault. Let me know what you think and if you want to take up any of the stories in here.**


	4. Harry of the Bloody Rose

Dis Lexics vault of Secrets

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**Hi everyone and welcome back to my Vault! This entry is slightly different from the others as it is one that will definitely be worked on as a proper story later. This is an awnser to DZ2s the Other School Challenge and will have elements of all sorts of things. hope you enjoy!**

Harry of the Blood Rose

When Harry Potter woke up that morning he had no idea that in a few short hours his life would be turned completely upside down. It had started of normally enough, being woken by his Aunt banging on his cupboard door, yelling at him to make breakfast, getting up, making enough food to feed the entire street, getting a cuff round the head from his uncle for taking to long and trying to keep his meager breakfast down at the sight of his pig of a cousin eat enough food to keep one normal family of four going for a week. It wasn't until he was sent to get the mail that things got strange. sitting with the normal bills and what looked like a postcard was not one, but two letters addressed to him.

The first was made of a thick, heavy parchment and had a wax seal on the back consisting of four animals, a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake, surrounding a capital H. there was also something surrounding the letter, almost like an aura that told Harry to pick it up and take it to the kitchen to open in front of his Uncle. It was addressed in green ink and an exaggerated cursive to:

Harry James Potter,

Cupboard under the stairs,

Number 4 Privet Drive,

Surry.

The other letter was made of crisp, white paper and also had a crest stamped on the back, although in ink rather than wax. this crest was a rose with two daggers crossed beneath it and the letters BRIMAE in a circle around it. The letter was addressed in Blood red text to:

Harry James Potter,

Number 4 Privet Drive,

Surry.

Now Harry wasn't stupid, even if he did have the lowest marks in school, and knew exactly what would happen if he took these letters into the kitchen. His Uncle would take them of him and likely destroy them. So he did the smart thing and darted to his cupboard, hiding the paper letter under his mattress, before taking the rest of them threw. He really didn't want anything to do with the other letter as it was clear that whoever had sent it knew exactly where he slept and did nothing.

After a shouting match with his uncle, who predictably went mad at the sight of the letter addressed to Harry, the boy was thrown into his cupboard and the door was locked. not that the boy minded though as it gave him the chance to read the one he had hidden. He opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, finding it to be a black tablet, about the size of an A4 sheet of paper. As soon as the tablet was free of the envelope, a bright blue light shone from it, rapidly scanning Harry and the cupboard.

"Recipricent confirmed, Location secure, commencing message," said the tablet in a mechanical voice, before the light reappeared and projected a hologram of a man with messy silver hair, small glasses on his nose, dressed in a black suit with a green scarf around his neck and a cane in his hand. despite the colour of his hair, he looked young, only in his mid-thirties.

"Good day to you Potential student," said the man, "My name is Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of the Bloody Rose Academy of Magical Assassination and Espionage. If you have received this and managed to activate it, then you have been invited to attend my school."

the image changed to show an overhead shot of a large campus with several buildings, lots of paths that wound between trees and gardens and what looked like a shooting range and assault cause.

"Bloody Rose Academy is a unique establishment founded centuries ago to train Elite independent Black Ops operatives," continued the voice of Ozpin, "The school takes both magical and Mundane students and strives to give both sets a balanced education that will allow them to work in both worlds."

The hologram changed to show a large building with groups of kids milling around outside, talking and laughing together

"The students are housed on site in groups to teach teamwork, an important aspect of the work they will be involved in upon graduation."

the shot of the school vanished to be replaced by Ozpins avatar.

"Should you decide to attend, an operative will be sent to answer any questions you may have, along with helping you get your school supplies. I truly hope to see you in the new school year."

the hologram winked out, leaving just a black screen with YES and NO flashing. Harry sat there, completely blown away by what he had just seen. truth be told his mind was stuck on one single aspect. If it was a boarding school, that meant he could be free of the Dursleys for an entire year! Everything else, the Black Ops training and Assassination part of the school name, simply faded away before that one point. The ten, soon to be eleven, year old boy eagerly jabbed the YES icon, causing the screen to flash green and give a dinging sound. Harry sat back with a smile on his face. Soon hed be away from here!

"WARNING, this message will self destruct," said the tablet.

"Oh oh."

BOOM!

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Harry had received the invitation to Bloody Rose and the whole thing had faded from Harry's mind in the face of the sheer insanity that was plaguing the Dursley household. whoever had sent the other letter clearly knew that Harry hadn't received it and they were doing whatever it took to get it to him. even after Vernon nailed up the letterbox and the cracks around the door, they still managed to get them threw in some really stupid ways. However, it was the sunday after the first of the letters appeared that something happened. that something was the representative of Bloody Rose coming to collect Harry.<p>

The day actually started off pretty normally, even if Vernon had gone of the deep end slightly and had developed a twitch in his left eye and mustache, and the family were sitting in the living room enjoying a delightful lunch as Harry served them tea and cakes. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" asked Vernon, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

The fat man opened the door, preparing to give whoever was disturbing them a tongue lashing for visiting on a sunday, only for the words to die on his tongue at the sight of the person standing on the doorstep.

It was a woman who looked about 24 and was dressed in a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. she had long black hair that was parted in the fringe so that two bangs fell to the side and a third fell between her eyes and tied back in a ponytail at the back. she had a stern face, but that didn't distract from her beauty, nor did her attire diminish her gorgeous figure.

"Can I help you?" asked Vernon, his instincts telling him that pissing this woman off was not a good idea.

"I believe so," said the woman with a faint hint of an accent, "My name is Chifuyu Orimura and I'm looking for a Harry Potter."

as soon as his nephew's name crossed the womans lips, Vernon turned purple.

"Theres no one by that name here," he spat, "Now get off my porch before I call the police!"

He slammed the door shut and stormed back into the front room, grabbing Harry by the hair.

"You little freak! what did you tell them?!" he screamed, bringing his fist back to punch the small boy who was cowering in fear.

Before he could though, the front door slammed into the ground and a gunshot rang out, the bullet slamming into Vernons shoulder, forcing him to let go of his nephew in favor of grabbing his wounded limb as his face went white, Petunia screamed and Dudley fell of his chair, sending crisps scattering everywhere.

"I had a feeling something was wrong," said Chifuyu as she stepped into the room, a smoking gun in her hand, "And it looks like I was right."

"Y-you bitch," snarled Vernon, "You shot me! I'll have you arrested for this!"

to the fat bigots surprise Chifuyu just laughed.

"You can try, but I guarantee it won't stick," she said, "You on the other hand will go down for child abuse, gross negligence and embezzlement of funds."

Vernon went white as the woman turned to a paper white Petunia.

"Hello Petunia, you're just as I remember," she said.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Petunia.

"I'm here to pick up a new student," said Chifuyu, before turning to the still shaking Harry, "And I take it that your Harry?"

"Y-yes," said the boy.

The woman studied him for a moment, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You look just like her," she muttered, "You have your fathers hair, but the rest is all Lily."

Harrys eyes went wide.

"You knew my parents?"

"Your mother more than your father," said Chifuyu, "Your Grandfather and my father were old teammates so we grew up together. We stayed friends even after she went to Hogwarts and I went to Bloody Rose."

"Can you tell me about them?" asked Harry in a pleading voice, his eyes glistening at the thought of learning something substantial about his parents.

"Later," said Chifuyu, "I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know later. but for now we need to go. Its already lunchtime and we need to get your school stuff."

"OK!" cherped Harry eagerly, practically bouncing with excitement.

At that moment, Vernon seemed to get his bluster back.

"He will not be going," He said, "We swore when we took him we'd put a stop to all this nonsense!"

Chifuyu scowled and turned to the fat man who shrank back at the look in her eyes.

"Oh, and how would you have gone about that?" she hissed, her grip on her gun tightening.

"W-well, I-i," spluttered Vernon as he tried to come up with a response.

"Well that hardly matters any more," said Chifuyu, "Because I'm taking him. there is no way I'm leaving my friends son in a place like this. I'll have the custody transfer papers to you in a week. sign them, or else.."

she trailed off menacingly before slipping her gun back under her jacket and steering Harry out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me a little about my parents now?" asked Harry a few hours later as he sat in the passenger seat of Chifuyus car.<p>

"Hehe, alright, what do you already know about them?" asked the woman, glancing at her new charge out of the corner of her eye.

"Only that they were drunks who died in a car crash," said the boy, looking down sadly, only to yelp in pain as Chifuyu slammed on the brakes, only just avoiding the car in front.

"WHAT?!" she shouted, spinning to face the now scared boy, "Who the hell told you that?!"

"M-my aunt did," stuttered Harry, curling up into a tiny ball in the seat.

Chifuyu took a deep breath and calmed down, but not before muttering a few choice words.

"Look Harry, you can forget anything those..._people,_ told you about Lily and James Potter," she said, starting the car again, "While I didn't know James all that well, I do know that he was a good man and most certainly not a drunk."

The woman took a deep breath and began to tell Harry all about his parents, including the fact they were a Witch and a Wizard. by the time she was finished with the story and answering questions they were pulling into a car park near Charing Cross Road.

"Alright, stick close Harry, I would hate to loose you in London," said Chifuyu as she slammed the door and locked the car after Harry was out.

The tall woman lead Harry down the road, past a broken down pub that everyone seemed to be ignoring, and into a small pawn shop a few doors down. The bell rang as they entered, waking the old proprietor behind the counter from his nap.

The old man was just that, with wrinkled skin, wispy hair that stuck up like he'd just stuck his finger in a plug socket and wide, misty eyes.

"Ah, Chifuyu, its been a while," said the man, getting to his feet. in spite of his appearance, his voice was strong, "What can I do for you today? surely your Yukihira cant have broken again already, can it?"

the woman blushed lightly and looked away.

"No it has not old man," she said, "I'm just here to get a new student outfitted."

she pointed at Harry who was hiding behind her legs.

"Ah, you'll be Stevens Grandson," he said, moving round the counter to get a better look at the boy, "Yes, I can see some of my old team mate in you. My name is Qrow Ollivander, Weaponsmith of the Bloody Rose."

"Nice to meet you sir," said Harry, stepping out from behind his guide.

"Oh no need for any of this sir nonsense," said Qrow, "Now, come through to the back and we'll get you outfitted."

The old weaponsmith lead the boy and his guide through the door behind the counter and down a flight of stares that lead into what had to be the largest room Harry had ever seen. it stretched out into the distance in all directions and it was stuffed to capacity with shelves and shelves containing weapons and clothing of all kinds. Old Qrow lead his customers down several aisles until he reached several racks of clothing that held what looked like school uniforms of all sizes.

"Lets see now, hmm," the old man muttered, looking at Harry with a critical eye that made Harry shift uneasily, before turning to the racks and grabbing a few uniforms, "These should fit. go try them on."

He pointed at a curtained of booth of to the side. Harry took the clothes and dashed behind the curtain, eagerly stripping of his cousins cast offs and into the uniform.

it was incredibly comfortable, made of a light but strong fabric that Harry couldn't identify and conformed to his body like a second skin, yet still allowing enough freedom to move easily. the outfit consisted of smart, black trousers, a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black blazer with a blood red rose emblem on the breast pocket.

Harry stepped out from behind the curtain to find Qrow and Chifuyu looking at him with appraising eyes.

"Not bad Harry, it suits you," said the woman while the old man just hummed in thought.

"Yes, but its still missing something," he said, before snapping his fingers and moving to a shelf of to the side, returning a moment later with a black fedora with a red ribbon wrapped around the brim. The old man plonked the hat on his head, before stepping back, nodding with satisfaction.

"Perfect!"

Harry looked at himself and the mirror and found that he was forced to agree with the old shopkeeper. the entire look combined changed him from a scrawny preteen into a decent looking young man.

"Now on to the interesting bit," said Qrow, rubbing his hands together and cackling, "The weapons."

Harry was lead away from the clothing section and into another, this one stuffed to capacity with weapons. Qrow was practically skipping with glee as he looked around, occasionally picking up a weapon before shaking his head and putting it back down.

"The picking of a weapon is important for any fighter," he said when Harry asked what he was doing, "It is vitally important you get it right. A person with the wrong weapon for them will never reach their full potential and I pride myself in always choosing the correct weapon for each new student when they come to me."

Harry stopped talking after that and settled for just wandering around, studying the weapons with interest. eventually he came to a shelf that, unlike the others which were groaning under hundreds of weapons each, only had four different weapons on it. Cureous, Harry moved closer. Two of the weapons were Desert Eagles, seemingly simple guns in comparison to some of the weapons here. One was white while the other was black and both had elegant cursive script picked out in gold down the barrels. the grips were the opposite colour to the rest of the gun with a large E picked out in the same cursive gold as the text on the barrels.

Crossed above the case was a pair of short swords, again fairly simple but for their colouration, the same as the guns below them, one white, one black. attached to the hilts of the swords were small charms that were shaped like birds in flight and an E was engraved on each scabbard above the hilt.

"Oh yes, I'm not surprised you found those," said a voice from right behind Harry making him jump and spin to find Qrow standing behind him, "Those are my family treasures. The guns are enchanted and can fire bolts of magical energy rather than metal bullets, while the swords can weave illusions to mess with the perception of your opponent. The guns are Schwarz and Weiß, while the swords are Nebel and Schatten."

Harry turned back to look at the weapons, a faint stirring of longing in his chest before he turned away. He turned back when he heard the click of a lock to see Qrow had opened the case and was now holding out the weapons to him.

"Take them."

"What? I can't do that!" said Harry, shocked that the man would offer him the treasures of his family, "There your family's heirlooms!"

"No, there weapons," said Qrow, "And weapons are not meant to sit in a case gathering dust. they are meant to be used by a worthy wielder. That wielder is you, Harry Potter."

Harry hesitated, before looking up as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Take them," said Chifuyu, "He wouldn't have offered if he didn't think you were worthy of them."

Harry gulped and reached out, taking the weapons with shaking hands.

"Thank you," he said, "I will ensure than no harm ever comes to these."

"I know you wont," said the old man, "Come on, lets get a belt for them."

Soon Harry was back on the street with Chifuyu, feeling the weight of the weapons hidden under his jacket.

"What now?" asked Harry.

"Now we get dinner," said the woman beside him, leading him down the street, "Then we get you to Rose Island ready for the start of school. Harry nodded, following after his guide as he took the first steps on the path that would change the course of history.

**END! hope you liked this entry to the Vault! with regards to Chifuyu, yes she is the same one from IS. I have learnt the hard way that OCs are not something I do well. as such, most of the characters in this will be swiped from other fandoms. I will be continuing this at some point, but people are still free to take it up if they want.**


	5. Harry Warlock

Dis Lexics vault of Secrets

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**Hi everyone and welcome back to my Vault. this time, the entry is based on DZ2s Howling Thunder challenge below and will eventually be a crossover with Dance in the Vampire Bund with elements of Black Blood Brothers.**

**Howling Thunder Challenge:**

**Plot: At a young age, Harry is either turned into or discovers he is a werewolf!**

**Rules: If Harry discovers he is a wolf, it MUST be either before he meets Remus or AFTER when he sees the change;**

**If Harry is turned, it is NOT by Remus or Fenrir Greyback, but either can be involved in his life following it**

**Grey or Dark Harry**

**Harry's friends MUST be Ministry-biased when they learn he's a wolf, but they can change their minds later**

**Harry must either become part of a pack or build his own with him as the Alpha**

**Guidelines: Fenrir or Remus is Harry's biological Father - if he finds out he is one**

**Good Fenrir**

**Remus embraces the change**

**Other Were-creatures are discovered**

**Alpha Harry**

**Harry able to control the change**

**Harry discovers a power over canine/predatory creatures through his wolf**

**Slash**

**Crossovers**

**Harry leaves Hogwarts for sanctuary or to learn more about his inner beast**

**Forbidden: Harry and Tom as allies**

**Harry and Dumbledore as allies**

**Horcrux Harry - the turning or his legacy destroyed it before it could be sealed inside him**

**Other than that, do whatever you want with it;**

Harry of the Earth

Five year old Harry Potter crouched in a small concrete tunnel, cradling his broken arm and crying his eyes out. His uncle had just thrown him out of the house with orders not to return until dawn or else. The fat walrus of a man had also broken his arm after the young boy had asked why.

"Why are you crying?" asked a voice.

Little Harry looked up to see a silhouette standing in the entrance of the pipe. Her, for it was clearly a woman, form was thrown into complete shadow against the full moon behind her.

Harry sniffed, scrubbing his eyes with his hand, remaining silent as he had been told by his uncle. The woman took a step forwards, allowing Harry to see her properly. She had long, black hair and matching eyes set into a sharp and beautiful face with full red lips that hid pure white teeth. She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with a pair of white trainers on her feet.

She knelt down outside the pipe and extended a hand towards the small boy.

"Come one out boy, I wont bite," she said, grinning. Her incisors looked strangely elongated in the moonlight.

Harry hesitantly moved forwards, taking the woman's hand as he left the safety of the pipe. As soon as he was out, the woman scooped him up into her arms with a surprising show of strength and gently probed at his broken arm, drawing a small whimper from the young boy.

"Oh come now, a strong Pup like you shouldn't be whining over something like this," admonished the woman as she gently wrapped her hand around the damaged limb.

A faint glow emerged from her hand, making the broken arm tingle uncomfortably and the young boy squirm slightly. A moment later, the let the arm go and poked it. Harry yelped, only to stop as he realized the limb no longer hurt. He clenched his fist and was amazed to find that the woman had somehow healed his arm.

"How?" he asked, looking up at her with awe.

The woman giggled and wiggled her fingers, small sparks emerging from them.

"Magic," she said.

"Theres no such thing as magic," said Harry, "My uncle says so."

The woman smiled and snapped her fingers, creating a tiny flame in the palm of her hand that shaped into a bird and flew off into the moon

"Whats your name?" she asked.

"Harry Potter," said the boy, tearing his gaze away from where the bird had flown, "Whats yours?"

"My name is Cassandra, but you can call me Cassa," she replied, "Now then Harry, what were you doing out here all alone with a broken arm?"

Harry immediately stiffened in her arms, setting of a few alarms in Cassas head.

"Come on, you can tell me," she said, "I promise I wont tell anyone."

Harry sniffed, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"M-my uncle is having some potential clients around for dinner and he said he doesn't want a Freak like me around to ruin his chances at a raise."

Cassas eyes narrowed as a low growl that had no business coming from a human throat emerged from her mouth.

"Um, Miss Cassa, is everything alright?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Yes, everythings fine Harry," said the woman, "Say, would you like to be able to protect yourself from your Uncle?"

Harrys eyes widened and he nodded.

"In that case, make me a promise," said Cassa, "Promise me that, should I ever call for you to aide me, you will come and help me to the best of your ability. Do you promise?"

"I promise," said Harry.

Cassa smiled, showing of a mouthful of suddenly sharp teeth.

"Make sure you keep that promise little pup," she said, "Or else I will eat you."

**And thats the end. Now I know that Cassas a Vampire in Black Blood Brothers, but for my purposes I made her a wolf. The crossover with DitVB would come later in the story if I was to write this. As always, if you want this, go ahead and take it. If not, leave me a review and check out my proper stories. Just a quick heads up, I will be deleting quite a few come the new year so as to clean up my page a bit. See you next time!**


	6. Harry Potter: Legend of the Edel Raid

Dis Lexics vault of Secrets

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**And here we are, back for another entry into the Vault. This time it is an anwser to one of my own challenges, A Pledge for Power, rules below.**

**Rather than ending up in Borgen and Berks after his disastrous attempt at Flooing, Harry instead ends up in a strange room with nothing but a stone coffin in the centre. While trying to find a way out, Harry accidentally knocks the lid off. However, rather than a corps, inside is a beautiful girl with a seal on her chest. curious, Harry removes the seal and awakens the girl, bringing the re-emergence of an old and powerful race.**

**RULES!**

**Whatever is in the coffin must be bound to Harry in some way. This binding gives him power, although what that power is is up to you.**

**Light, Grey or Dark, but I would prefer Harry not be evil.**

**Must start during Harrys ill fated trip.**

**Dumbledore must try and brake the bond at some point.**

**Sirius must be released.**

**At some point the girl must use the line, 'I hate humans. There all the same.'**

**SUGGESTIONS!**

**Crossovers! this idea actually comes from Elemental Gelade.**

**Harry is paired with his new friend.**

**A new prophecy being made abut the return of this new species.**

**More of this species appearing.**

**FORBIDDEN!**

**Hermione, Sirius and Remus being against Harry.**

**Harry siding with Dumbles or Voldie.**

**The bond being broken.**

**It also happens to be a crossover of Harry Potter and Elemental Gelade. Enjoy!**

**I own neither Harry Potter nor Elemental Gelade.**

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Edel Raid

Harry genuinely thought he was going to be sick as he was whipped past rooms and fireplaces at speeds that the human body should not have been able to survive. He had just attempted to use the Floo for the first time and the distinct lack of explanation of what to expect had resulted in his current situation of being about to throw up. Seriously, why did no one ever think to simply explain things to him? Because he was the Boy-Who-Lived most likely. God he hated that name.

Harry was just reaching the limit of what his stomach could handle and was idly wondering what would happen if he really did throw up, when he came to an abrupt halt and was shot bodily from the fireplace to land in a pile of junk. After digging himself out of the pile with many a curse, he looked around at his new surroundings. They were aiming for the Leaky Cauldron and this didn't look like the right place. It looked like the back room of a junk shop, filled with piles broken furniture and the walls were lined with cabinets that were full of broken glasses, crockery and stained books. The young Wizard began to explore his surroundings, looking for a way out. As he did, he found a few things that did not look like they belonged in a junk shop, like a box full of gold coins and jewels, as well as a few things that had clearly been thrown away for a reason, like a gold Michelangelos David style statue with a creepy duck like head.

However what really caught Harrys eye was the large box in the middle of the room. It looked to be made out of some kind of grey stone and the lid was carved with an intricate pattern with several coloured gems in the top. Compared to the rest of the junk that filled the room, it looked brand new, if a little dusty. Harry, being the curious 12 year old he is, despite his relatives many attempts to beat it out of him, moved closer to the box and leaned in to examine it. As he did, Harry could have sworn that he saw the gems on the top flash in a patten.

"Did I imagine that?" asked Harry as he knelt down beside the box, blowing off the dust that covered it. The young Wizard touched the Gems in the pattern they had lit up in, only to jump back in shock as the lid opened with a clunk.

Harry gulped and stepped forwards again, peering into the box, only to see an impenetrable darkness inside, even when he opened the lid another few inches. The only thing that could be seen was a talisman with a few squiggly lines and some blue ribbon attached.

"Is that it?" asked Harry, reaching in and picking the talismen up, "That big box for this little…"

He trailed off, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping in shock as, with the talisman removed, the darkness in the box cleared and he saw the true treasure hidden within.

It was a girl that looked to be about Harrys age, maybe a bit younger, with long hair of an unusual light purple, wrapped up in a blue and white ribbon. Her skin was flawless, soft looking and pale as milk She was dressed in a knee length, dark purple dress with a matching ribbon around her neck and a pair of metallic platform boots secured together with two black buckles. All in all, she was the sort of girl that could make even a socially repressed 12 year old hot under the collar.

Harry gulped, his face pinking slightly as he leant over the box (his mind automatically shied away from 'coffin') to take a closer look at the girl.

"_Wow, shes so pretty," _he thought, _"Her skin looks so soft."_

He reached out to touch the girls cheek, only for her eyes to open, revealing a pair of emeralds that matched his perfectly. Not that Harry noticed as he was too busy backpedaling away, stuttering apologize. The girl seemed to ignore him however and simply stretched, yawning cutely and rubbing her eyes, before clambering out of the box and looking around.

"E-excuse me," said Harry, "A-are you alive? Why were you in that box?"

The girl ignored him though and began to walk forwards, passing by the shocked boy who just turned to watch her. A few feet from Harry, she stopped, before her legs seemed to lose their strength and she would have fallen had Harry not caught her.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked the boy, concerned for this strange girl, "Are you sure you should be moving?"

It was at that moment that he noticed that when he had caught her, his hands had landed on her chest. Harry quickly backpedaled, babbling apologize as he tried to avoid the impending beatdown. He'd seen what happened to boys who got to handsy far to many times in the Common Room at school.

"I hate you," said the girl in a quiet voice. Despite the fact it was barely above a whisper, the sound easily cut through Harrys babbling.

"Huh?" he asked, "Thats a little harsh, it was an accident.

"You smell just like a human," said the girl, "Therefor, I hate you."

"Huh?" asked Harry again, "But aren't you human?"

The girl just turned away and began walking towards the previously unnoticed door. Harry watched her go until she opened the door. The sudden light broke Harry from his stupor and he ran after the girl.

"Hey, wait a sec!" he yelled, chasing after her.

The door lead outside into a sparsely populated street that was just off Diagon Alley. Harry could tell because he could see the back of Ollivanders and Flourish and Blotts, not that he was really paying much attention to that as he was too busy looking around for the strange girl.

"If you're looking for the girl who came out before you, she went that way," said a passerby, pointing down the street.

"Thank you!" said Harry, dashing off.

Harry had no idea why he was chasing the girl, she had said she hated him after all, but there was something deep inside him that told him to go after her and that he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't. The boy rounded the corner and spotted the girl at the other end of the ally, hemmed in by several large men in black robes.

"Well well, look what we have here," sneered one, "Whats a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?"

The girl just looked at him with an apathetic face.

"Always the same, humans never change," she murmured.

"What was that?" growled the big man.

"Stop this talking," growled another one, "Just grab her and lets go. I want to have some fun."

"An excellent idea," said the first guy, a sick grin on his face, "With someone like this, the boss is sure to reward us."

He reached for the girl, only to be sent stumbling as Harry shoulder charged him. Due to the massive weight difference between the brick shithouse and the slightly built twelve year old, the man barely stumbled, but it was enough to allow Harry to put himself between the men and the girl.

"Why you little brat," growled the man as he righted himself, "Get lost brat, this has nothing to do with you."

Harry scowled, inwardly cursing his inner Gryffindor as looked around and took in the group of burly men who were grinning and drawing wands.

"Stay behind me," he whispered to the girl, "I won't let them touch you."

The girl looked slightly surprised by that declaration, the first emotion shown since she woke up.

"Oh, and what do you plan to do, brat?" asked one of the men.

Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists before he did the most stupid thing imaginable. He charged them. He actually did pretty well, what with Wizards being used to fighting from a distance and hadn't been expecting the small boy to attack them physically.

The girl watched with a blank face as the boy who woke her up took on a large group of grown men to protect her when he could have just walked away without getting involved, confused as to why he would do such a thing when, in her experience, humans always looked after number one. She was broken from her thoughts as the boy slammed into the stone wall beside her, coughing up a small amount of blood as he slid down in a heap.

"Thats it," growled one of the men, nursing a split lip, "You are dead brat!"

The men began to close in, intending to beat the boy to death, only for him to force himself to his feet, glaring at the men with defiance, before grabbing the girls wrist and sprinting off down the street. The men quickly took off in pursuit. Harry however had a lot of experience escaping from his Cousin and his Gang and, even in an unfamiliar place, he was able to put it to good use and lose the men in the maze of alleys, eventually coming to a stop behind the Ice Cream parlour.

Harry groaned as he let go of the girls hand and slid down into a sitting position against the wall, holding his side with a pained look on his face.

"_He fights so hard for you," _whispered a voice in the girls head, _"Why join with help him?"_

The girl hesitated for a moment, before reaching down and taking Harrys hand. The dark haired wizard glanced at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, everythings going to be fine," he said.

"Why did you do that?" asked the girl, "Why did you help me when you could have just run?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," said Harry as if it was the easiest thing in the world, smiling up at the girl, "Anyone would have done it."

Harry became serious.

"And theres another reason. From the moment I saw you open your eyes, I recognised them. I knew that you were all alone. I know because I see those eyes in the morning every day, looking back at me in the mirror. I may hide it and I'm not as alone anymore, but I don't have anyone who knows what its like to be truly alone with no one to care for you. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I don't understand," whispered the girl, "You're human, but you protected me. Your strange."

Harry chuckled painfully, before stiffening as the men rounded the corner and spotted them.

"You won't be getting away this time," growled one of the men as more appeared at the other end of the alley, "There's no where left to go."

"I won't let you touch her!" snarled Harry, struggling to his feet. Before he could do anything though, the girl tugged on his hand.

"I don't know why, but I somehow know that this is the right choice," said the girl.

"What?" asked Harry, looking at the girl in confusion.

At that moment, the first spells cast by the men reached them, only to be deflected as a wall of teal wind suddenly appeared, swirling around the two children.

**On a Helpless but Pretty Night,**

**Soothing and Comforting and Prosperous on the Eyelids,**

**Surrounded by the Lively and Bright Fields of Heaven.**

**I at this moment, make this promise to join like twins,**

**Like a string of breaths, winds grabbed ahold of us.**

**I at this moment, and through eternity,**

**where the winds of the red soul**

**as I make this promise and bind my Soul to yours.**

"_I can hear her singing inside my head," _thought Harry as he watched the girl begin to glow.

As the song came to an end, the wind dispersed and revealed Harry standing and looking at his right arm and the weapon that covered it in shock.

"W-what is this thing?" he stuttered.

**END! there we go, a few things stolen from Episode one of Elemental Gelade,a slightly OOC Harry and a complete overkill for taking care of some thugs. This is one I may work on later once I have finished with one of my current stories, but it is still available for adoption if your interested.**

**Leave me a review and piece out!**


	7. Knight in Green

Dis Lexics vault of Secrets

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**Hi guys and welcome back to the Vault! This time the idea is a sort of answer to the challenge bellow. I say sort of cus I got the idea playing Hyrule Warriors and… well, you'll see.**

**DZ2's Child of the Kingdoms Challenge**

**Plot: **The Potter Family had an older bloodline and connection than people first thought; when Lily and James died, Harry is raised by these connections: by House PENDRAGON!

**Rules: **Harry is _not_ Royal blood, but he can marry/be betrothed to the royal heir/heiress

Instead, Harry is raised to be a Lord/Regent/Knight of the Realm and either friend/protector/ally/lover to the current/future heir/heiress

Light or Grey Powerful Harry (he _is_ raised by Pendragons)

Either Arthur Pendragon or Merlin must somehow be involved with Harry's upbringing and the training of the future king/queen

Though he is not destined to be King - unless he becomes the future lord/lady's love interest - Harry is the one who wields Excalibur (why this happens is up to you)

The Ministry of Magic and ICW know of the existence/survival of the Pendragons and approves of Harry being there, with some exceptions, of course

Other magical races (e.g. elves, centaurs, dragons, goblins etc.) must be involved in Harry and the sovereign's upbringing and training somehow

**Guidelines: **Eventual/destined Royal-Harry

The Lord/Lady that Harry is raised to be Lord/Regent/Knight of the Realm alongside is a Muggle/Squib (this could be why Harry was brought there)

When Harry attends Hogwarts, he does so under a fifth House that unites the four Houses

Other Ancient/Most Noble and Ancient Houses are part of Camelot's population

Camelot is in a different realm to Magical Britain

Harry _doesn't_ attend Hogwarts

Crossovers

Slash

Harry has a familiar

**Forbidden: **Harry going to the Dursleys

Dumbledore acquiring the allegiance of Harry or his liege-lord/lady

Dark Harry

The magical world denying the rights and authority of Camelot

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

Knight in Green

"Are you sure about this James?" asked a tall woman with silver hair .

"I'm sure," said the man who sat across the desk from her, "Should anything happen to Lily and I then you are to take Harry and train him as the Princesses Knight."

The woman sighed and shook her head.

"And what does Lily think of this?" she asked.

"While she doesn't like it she understands why it is necessary," said James, "I'm worried Impa. You didn't see Dumbledores face when we agreed to use Peter as the Secret Keeper. It was only for a second, but I definitely saw it, that look of glee as if everything was falling into place."

The woman, Impa, sighed again.

"Alright, I accept this offer," she said, "As the head guard of the future queen of Camelot, I will take in young Harry should you and Lily die and will train him to take up the mantle of Knight. I truly hope that it is never needed."

"As do I, old friend."

Unfortunately, those hopes were in vain as, just two weeks after the agreement was made, Impa was back at the Potter residence to find her friends laying under piles of rubble and a child sitting in his crib, fast asleep with a bleeding cut in his forehead.

"Rest easy my friends," said the woman as she lay the couple beside each other after shifting the rubble with ease, "Your son will be safe with me."

Impa lifted the child and, with one last look at the bodys of her friends, vanished.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" the voice of the castle cook followed the two young children as they ran giggling from the kitchen, there prize clutched in hand.

One of the children was the hero of our tale, a boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes and pointed ears, dressed in the uniform of a Squire, consisting of a simple pair of linen trousers and a white tabard with the crest of the Royal Family splashed across it in gold.

His companion was none other than the Princess Zelda herself, who also happened to be Harrys best friend. the Princess was dressed as one would expect in a fine pink dress, that did absolutely nothing to slow her down, with a tiara on keeping her long blond hair out of her bright blue eyes. (Think the Zelda from Windwaker cus I suck at describing Zeldas outfit)

The two kids rounded a corner, the portly chef hot on their heels, only to seemingly disappear when the man rounded the corner, puffing and blowing.

"Now where could they have ran of to now?" grumbled the routed man as he jogged down the hall in search of his quarry.

As soon as he was out of sight, a faint giggling was heard as a part of the wall shimmered and vanished, revealing the two wayward children as Zeldas hands stopped glowing.

"Alright, looks like we got away!" cheered Harry, "You've gotten really good with that spell Zelda!"

"Of course, I'm me," said the girl, "Enough talking, gimme gimme!"

Harry snickered and handed Zelda her half of their loot as the two kids headed out to the battlements to watch the sunset and looking out at the bustling city of Camelot. The two friends sat together, Zelda cuddled up to Harry's side with her future Knights arm wrapped around her waist. While that may seem like a very intimate scene to an outside observer, for the two seven year olds it was just how they sat.

"BOO!"

"WAA!"

Harry and Zelda jumped as a small, black figure suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Kyahaha! The looks on your faces!" said the small figure as she cracked up.

"MIDNA! that was mean!" said Zelda, getting to her feet and brushing of her dress.

The being that had scared the two friends was a small girl with pale white skin, dressed in an unusual black outfit that covered most of her body like a second skin, leaving her pail stomach visible. The outfit had glowing green designs on the arms and legs. she was also wearing a helmet that covered most of her head and her left eye, leaving only one orange orb visible. emerging from the back of her helmet was a bright orange ponytail. She was also floating 100 feet above the ground.

"Meh, I don't care," said the girl, landing on the other side of Harry and sitting down, "Sooo, what's been going on around here since I was last around?"

Midna was another of the group of friends that the young children had. She was the princess of the Dark Elves who, despite their name, were actually a rather peaceful people who were extremely skilled at a Umbramancy, a form of shadow magic that allowed for the fashioning of shadows into other shapes. unlike other forms of shadow magic, objects fashioned using Umbramancy maintained their form indefinitely. Cloth made from shadow was considered to be some of the highest quality available in Avalon, far outstripping the craftsman of Camelot.

"More of the same really," said Harry, absently wrapping his arm round Midnas shoulder like he did Zeldas, "Although I did nearly manage to beat Rusl in the ring the other day!"

"Thats great, now you just mostly suck!" said Midna with a grin as Harrys face drooped.

"Thanks Midna," he grumbled.

Shortly after this, the three kids were called inside where Harry and Zelda received a scolding from Impa, before being sent off to change for dinner.

**I'm actually gonna end it there. As always, this is open to those who want it. Please leave me a review!**


	8. Harry Potter, Squib, Brother, Alchemist

Dis Lexics vault of Secrets

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**And were back with another challenge answer, this time Anubis of the Highway Thieves As the Seventh Month Dies.**

**My Idea for a wrong child who lived fic.**

**In this Harry is a squib(and true Child-Who-Live) while his younger sister by 2-3 years is considered the(wrong) Girl-Who-Lived.**

**Requirements:**

**James and Lily live.**

**To make this clear Harry must have been born a squib but neither the Potters or their friends care, they love him anyway and Harry is fully aware of this.**

**Harry must be very protective of his sister.**

**Harry must have been born within the last 5-10 minutes of SEPTember.**

**This must crossover with some other book/anime/manga etc. with Harry being able to use the power from the crossover while being taught by someone from there, like being the apprentice of Negi Springfield or Evangeline McDowell(just because he can't use Wizardry doesn't mean he can't use an other magic system) or Naruto Uzumaki, you can even give him a Sacred Gear as long as he stays human.**

**Must have a girlfriend from the crossover-verse that joins him(like Evangeline or Himawari Uzumaki).**

**Harry must compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament; with Voldemort refusing to believe that Harry is a squib despite evidence to the contrary; because, in his arrogance, he refuses to believe a squib can harm him.**

**Forbidden:**

**Potter bashing.**

**Draco bashing, he must at least be the younger sister's best friend(just thinking of Harry using something like Magia Erebea or a Cho Odama Rasengan if Draco becomes her boyfriend is amusing).**

**Recomended:**

**Harry's sister having a slight Brother complex.**

**Dimension traveling Harry.**

**Optional:**

**An enemy of dimension traveling Harry that makes Voldie look like a Kitten compared to a Nundu.**

**Harem.**

**This time, the story is a cross of HP and Buso Renkin cus why the hell not? Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

Harry Potter, Squib, Brother, Alchemist

A taxi pulled up outside a seemingly empty plot of land a few miles outside the city of Derby. The driver frowned as he looked around at the empty fields, before turning and looking back at his passenger.

"Are ya sure dis is da place guv?" he asked in a thick accent that spoke clearly of his heritage as a local.

"Yes, thank you," said the passenger.

"Well, suit yourself," said the man, shrugging, "That'll be £20 then guv."

The passenger paid the man and climbed out, slinging his bag over his shoulder as the car drove away. The man smiled, as he watched the house fade into view as the magic welcomed him home.

"Its good to be home," murmured Harry Potter, the eldest son and Squib of the Potter family, "And yet the house hasn't changed one bit."

He was a tall, young man of about 17 years, with messy black hair, bright green eyes and a handsome face that had many a girl swooning. He was dressed simply in jeans and a tshirt with a leather aviators jacket over the top and a pair of flight goggles around his the back of his jacket there was the alchemical symbol Amalgam consisting of an upward pointing arrow with three lines over it and the roman numeral VII inside a hexagon.

Harry walked up to the gates and, without waiting for them to open, stepped through them as if they were made of smoke. As he made his way up the drive, numerous House Elves briefly appeared with words of greeting before popping off back to work. By the time Harry reached the door, his grin threatened to split his face open and his eyes sparkled with eager joy as he opened the door and immediately dropped his bag and caught the red topped missile that slammed into his torso.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Harry laughed as he spun his younger sister around before setting her down and hugging her tight.

"Hey little sis," he said as he let her go and held her at arms length to look at her.

Jade Potter was to Lily what Harry was to James, a near perfect clone, only with her fathers hazel eyes. Due to her beauty, and her status as the Girl-Who-Lived, she was heavily sort after by boys at school, but she was more than capable of looking after herself, despite the fact she was rather slightly built. She was dressed in a short blue skirt and a pink top with a cats head on the front. her chin length red hair was kept out of her eyes by a headband with a pair of cat ears attached.

"You're late," said Jade, pouting at her brother.

"Yeah, sorry," said Harry, rubbing the back of his head, "My plane was delayed."

"Oh Harry, we were getting worried," said a new voice as a beautiful Red-headed woman appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey mom," said the young man, moving forwards to embrace his mother.

Lily hugged her son back, before the two broke apart as Jade ran up and grabbed her brothers hand.

"Come on Harry, Mom, if we don't hurry up we'll be late!" she cried before rushing off, dragging her older brother with surprising strength as a chuckling Lily followed. The three Potters arrived in the living room of the house where two men were waiting around a hairbrush on the table.

"Hey there Pup," said Sirius as he saw his Godson enter the room, grabbing the smaller man in a headlock and ruffling his hair, much to the young mans annoyance.

"Get of you stupid mutt!" said Harry, pushing the man off him as the rest of his family chuckled.

"Alright, thats enough, its nearly time for the Portkey to leave," said Lily as the hairbrush began to glow blue.

The Potters plus Sirius gathered around the Portkey and were quickly whisked away, landing easily in front of a pair of board looking wizards who were doing their best impression of Muggles, in other words, they looked like escapees from the Asylum. After procuring a map, the group headed into the campground to find their tent.

"Oh, I can't wait for the match to start!" squealed Jade, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down Jade, its just a Quidditch match," said Harry, only to immediately shut up as Jade, James and Sirius directed wide eyed looks towards him.

"BLASPHEMA!" they yelled in unison, pointing at the deadpanning boy.

"Good grief you lot are worse than Bravo when someone gets him going," muttered the green eyed teen with a sweatdrop.

The family continued through the campsite, ignoring the people who were pointing and whispering, either excitedly at Jade or with disgust at Harry, the supposed 'shame of the Potters'.

See, Jade was the vaulted Girl-Who-Lived, the one who had supposedly defeated Voldemort when he had attacked the Potter holiday cottage in Godrics Hollow nearly 14 years ago.

Harry on the other hand was a Squib, something that many Pure-blood families would have tossed out like yesterdays trash. Not the Potters though. They were always different than their peers and loved Harry as much as they did Jade, even though he was really home thanks to his duties. What duties you ask? well that will have to wait until later.

The family reached their assigned spot, marked by a sign driven into the ground that read 'Potter' and immediately started putting up their tent. Or rather, Lily and Harry did so as they were the only ones with any experience and had ordered the two man-children to stay put after James had nearly brained Sirius with the mallet.

Once the tent was set up, the family sat and watched the world go by with numerous notice-me-not charms up to prevent them from being swarmed with fans. This proved to be an excellent idea when there neighbours arrived, the biggest family of Light supporters, gold diggers and fans imaginable, the Weasleys. Well, thats a little unfair, it was only really the mother, Molly, a woman with a voice that could put Banshees to shame, and Ronald, a lazy pig of a boy who had somehow gotten it into his head that he and Jade were meant to be, despite the many times he had gotten the crap kicked out of him by the girl. For a Witch, she was remarkably handy with her fists. The family actually had a very good time watching the Wizarding families antics as they tried to put their tent up and start a fire the mundane way, only to still be trying by the time the sun set and the many vendors appeared with trays full of goodies and everyone began to make there way to the stadium.

The match was very impressive, to the point of impressing even Harry who cared as much about the sport as he did most of the Wizarding World. In other words, not at all. He could appreciate the skill of the players though, being a keen flyer himself, although his method was a little more… flashy than theres. After the match had ended, the family plus Sirius retired to their tent to enjoy some quiet family time. Unfortunately, that quiet was broken by the sound of explosions and screams.

"Wow, sounds like the Irish are enjoying themselves," said Sirius as James headed outside to see what was going on.

"Its not the Irish," said the Potter Lord, dashing back into the tent, "We need to move, now."

The family obeyed, knowing better than to argue with James when he was in Auror mode. Harry was first out and stopped to survey the campground, taking in the burning tents and the large crowd of masked wizards rampaging through the campground with something suspended above them. Harry scowled when he saw it was the Mundane camp manager and his family.

"Harry, come on!" yelled Lily, "Leave it to the Aurors!"

Harry glanced back at his Father and Godfather as they dashed towards the crowd, all traces of their usual joking gone.

"Sorry Mom, but I can't leave an innocent in danger," said Harry, reaching into his pocket, "Take care of Jade, I'm going."

"Wait, what can you do?" asked Lily, grabbing her sons arm, "You can't use magic!"

"I fight things far more dangerous than a bunch of drunk bigots on a daily basis," said Harry, looking at his mother with steely eyes before they softened, "Trust me, I'll be fine."

And Lily believed him. She had no idea what it was that he did, but she had seen what he was capable of when he was training at home. The boy could splinter rock with his bare hands.

"Alright, just be safe," said Lily as she let go of her sons arm.

"Always," said Harry, "Besides, if I die then Ouka will kill me."

With that last statement, Harry dashed off, pulling a hexagonal medallion out of his pocket as he ran.

Within the crowd of masked men, one of them sneered as he fired another Cruciatus at a fleeing Mudblood, inwardly revealing at her screams of agony. He kept the spell going, watching with glee as the pathetic worm writhed in agony. He would have continued his fun had a booted foot not slammed into his face, shattering his mask and sending him staggering back. The masked bigot looked up, glearing at the person who had dared lay a hand on him, only to stop at the sight of the Potter Squib standing in front of the group with a hard glare on his face.

"Well looky here lads," he said, drawing his fellow Death Eaters attention to the stain before them, "If it isnt the Potter Squib, willingly giving himself up to clear away the blot on a good familys name! Now if only his whore of a mother would do the same!"

The group let up into raucous laughter, ignorant of the large amount of killing Intent the young boy was giving out.

"You people make me sick," he said, his voice cutting through the laughter like a knife.

"What was that?" growled one of the Death Eaters.

"You attack the innocent, look down on others because they're not inbred and to make matters worse, you inculted my mother!"

"Aw, is the Squib mad?" asked one of the men in a patronizing voice, "What are you gonna do about it? Its not like you can hurt us, you can't even use a wand!"

"True," said Harry, "But I can use this."

He held up the medallion, revealing it to be made of a strange silver metal with the same symbol as was on the back of his jacket stamped on the front.

"Oh I'm so scared!" said the one who Harry had kicked, "Oh wait, no I'm not! Stay there Potter, we'll get back to you just as soon as we find your whore of a mother and sister!"

That was a mistake, as was proven by the sudden increase of KI as soon as the man had mentioned Harrys sister. The young mans grip tightened on the medallion in a white knuckle grip.

"Thats it," snarled the boy, "Before I was just gonna let you off with a beating, but now I'm gonna kill you."

"I'd like to see you try! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"**BUSO RENKIN!"**

The green light of the Killing Curse shot towards to boy, as the Kakugane opened and glowed brightly, bolts of energy swirling around Harry. The Curse reached the boy just as the light faded, only to dissipate against a black wall. The Death Eaters watched in shock as the wall seemed to unfurl, revealing Harrys Buso Renkin. It consisted of three pairs of massive wings, each one nearly six foot in span, attached to the back of a matt black armoured flack jacket. The feathers of the wings were made of a strange black metal that caught the light of the burning fires and reflected a blinding gold.

"Buso Renkin of the Flight Jacket," said Harry as he spread the six massive wings, the metal moving and flexing like flesh, "Archangels Jerkin."

**END! There we go, I hope you liked this entry to the Vault, as well as my own Buso Renkin! Please leave me a review and, as always, feel free to adopt this story if you like.**


	9. Harry of the Grigori

Dis Lexics vault of Secrets

Ideas, plot bunnys that won't let go, possible future stories. feel free to pick up the stories if you like them.

**Hey guys and welcome back to my Vault for another crossover of DXD. Challenge rules below, as always:**

**Hey to all my readers and fans of the forum; DZ2 here with a rather interesting challenge that came from reading a funny story, but see what you think...**

**DZ2's 'Unorthodox Guardian' Challenge**

**Plot: **Harry wasn't raised by the Dursleys when he was just left by the senile fool; instead, he was raised by the last choice that anyone would have expected...and it's not just Dumbledore who disapproves

**Rules: **Harry's guardian MUST be someone of Creature blood or species - Vampire, Werewolf, Centaur, Nymph, Necromancer, Dragon, Merfolk etc _**Fallen Angel**_

When the Ministry and Dumbledore catch up with Harry, there must be a confrontation about rules and safety etc

Harry MUST have the ability - or learn/absorb the ability - to speak in the tongue of his guardian

Though this guardian raises Harry because he is the BWL, they still treat him as Harry

Due to anti-creature laws that threaten his family, Harry MUST be Grey or Dark only

As part of his adoption into the creature fold, the Horcrux in him is either absorbed, destroyed, devoured or just plain split from him

**Guidelines: **Anti-Muggle/Human Harry _**More like he dosnt care**_

Non-Gryffindor Harry _**Hes not going to Hogwarts**_

Crossovers _**DXD**_

Despite being away from Privet Drive, the Dursleys must still be wary of the chance of their nephew's return

Harry developing traits of his adopted guardian - vampire's bloodlust/thirst, werewolf transformation, Veela allure, Dementor traits (a clue there about the story that inspired this challenge) _**A Fallen Angels perversion and Light based powers**_

Remus and/or other creature-prejudice-suffering allies find Harry_** Hes a member of the Girgori, so not really possible**_

Harry as the future ruler/lord of his guardian's clan/nest/coven/pack etc _**No**_

Tom does not wish to turn Harry, but asks for his help in teaching the world the error of their mistakes _**Maybe**_

Members of the Ministry/magical community siding with Harry despite propaganda e.g. Malfoys, Lestranges, Snape, etc. _**No**_

Harry doesn't go to Hogwarts - so he's older when they catch up with him _**Yes**_

Lily and James alive _**No**_

Wrong BWL _**No**_

All pairings are welcome, though the one Harry is paired with MUST become a creature/hybrid like Harry _**Akeno? Rias? Or maybe Raynere**_

A second prophecy concerning Harry joining his guardian's race is made by a _real_ Seer _**No**_

**Forbidden: **Light Harry

Harry serving anyone but the leader of his guardian's race - unless the guardian IS the leader

Dumbledore gaining Harry's allegiance or his people

The Prophecy being true

Harry staying human - half-breed or full-Creature Harry

**In this one, Harry is taken in and raised by Azazel. ENJOY!**

Harry of the Grigori

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said an old Merlin look alike, before he vanished with a pop, leaving a 1 year old boy on a doorstep with nothing to protect him from the cold but a blanket on a cold November night.

The night was still and a chill wind blew through the street, rustling the leaves on the bushes and carrying black feathers as the sky began to distort at the presence that descended from on high. The person was a tall man in his early 20s, with jet black hair, golden bangs and purple eyes that shifted in colour as the light changed. He was dressed in a purple long coat held shut with black straps and grey slacks. His most distinguishing feature though was the twelve immense black feathered wings that emerged from his back.

"Well now, isn't this interesting," said the Fallen Angel, "When I sensed the ownership of the Deathly Hallows activate, I wasn't expecting a child."

The black winged male bent and picked up the child, holding him gently as the boy opened his eyes and looked at him, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes with a triangular shaped pupil. As the Fallen Angel watched, that triangle was joined by a circle bisected with a line.

"So, you are the one chosen to wield the full power of the Devouring Dragon?" questioned the Angel, "Interesting…"

The Angel looked up at the house the boy had been left in front of, his lips curling at the scent of bigotry and ignorance that filled the air.

"Well, I can't leave you here," he said, "I wonder if Vali would appreciate a little brother?"

He turned on his heel and took to the sky, vanishing in seconds, leaving the barely formed Wards around the house to collapse.

* * *

><p>The Fallen Angel soon arrived at his destination, a rather large monastery on a small Scottish island that had long since been forgotten by humans, Angels and Devils alike that now served as the Headquarters of the Grigori, the organization of Fallen Angels that was headed by Azazel, Shemhazai and Baraqiel, the three strongest Fallen Angels. Speaking of those three, two of them were stood before the doors of the Monastery, looking out over the crashing grey sea.<p>

Shemhazai was a tall, well-built and darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes and an air of casual elegance about him that was only enhanced by his outfit that consisted of black silk robes. His eyes were red rimmed from crying as he had just returned to the island after finding that his best friend and his wife had been murdered.

Baraqiel on the other hand appeared to be a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He was dressed in what appeared to be silver platemail and was leaning on a broadsword.

"Hey there!" yelled the Angel who had taken Harry as he landed before the two powerful Fallen Ones, "Hows things been around here?"

"Where have you been Azazel?" demanded Baraqiel, ignoring his bosses question.

"Oh you know, around," said Azazel, waving of the question, before turning to Shemhazai, "Are you OK? you look awful."

"So would you if your best friend had been betrayed by a cowardly rat!" snarled Shemhazai, "And to make matters worse, that manipulative old man kidnapped Harry from his house and tried to Confound me into chasing the rat!"

"And thats why most of us avoid the Wand Wavers," said Azazel, "But I think I have something that might cheer you up."

"Dumbledores head on a pike?" asked Shemhazai.

At that moment, little Harry who had fallen asleep on the journey awoke and started fussing, drawing the two leaders of the Grigori to the bundle in Azazels arms.

"Pick up another stray?" asked Baraqiel.

"You could say that," said Azazel, smirking as he shifted the bundle to show his companions.

The sight of the child's messy black hair and green eyes brought Shemhazai up short as he recognized them.

"Where did you find him?" he demanded.

"More to the point, why did you take him?" asked Baraqiel.

"Some dead end and utterly boring street in Surrey called Privet Drive," answered Azazel as he handed the bundle to the eager Shemhazai, "He'd been left on a doorstep with nothing but a blanket and a letter. As for why I picked him up, I sensed the power of the Devouring Dragon in him."

"Wait, you mean the Deathly Hallows?" asked Baraqiel, "The Eyes of Death? A Sacred Gear that strong has activated in a child?"

"Apparently so," said Azazel, "And thats not all. On the way here, I ran a few scans and found that he is descended from both the Gremory Clan through his mother and myself through the his Father."

At that moment, there was a yelp of shock from Shemhazai, drawing the two other Fallen Angels attention to the boy in his arms who now sported a pair of wings. One was the same as theres, black and feathered, while the other resembled a tattered bats wing. Harry giggled and flapped his wings as Shemhazai got over his shock and started playing with him again.

**And there you have it. As you can see, I turned the Deathly Hallows into a Sacred Gear, although I'm not sure what abilities would have. With regards to Harrys linage, I find it difficult to believe that Akeno is the first Fallen Angel hybrid out there, so Harry is a descendant of the woman Azazel had sex with that resulted in his fall. As for his relation to the Gremory Clan, its from one of Rias distant ancestors, not one of the more recent ones, so he doesn't get the Power of Destruction. If no one can guess who Shemhazai is, then they're an idiot. **


End file.
